


Parting

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Would you enjoy flowers?
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mitnehmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078406) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Thanks to mcicioni's initiative, here's another four-handed translation. A possible sequel to "Running Away". Hope you enjoy this one, too, dear BethLange :)

I’m going soon, I’m going to sell our house and all the animals. We built it all up together. For us. And now, without you … I just can’t go on living there. 

Here is where your health got worse. You coughed more and more often, even when you weren’t pushing yourself. Your breathing got worse and worse. You had less and less strength, until …

I can’t go too far, I’m set on visiting you. Would you enjoy flowers?

My cheeks’re getting wet. It’s just rain, don’t you worry.

Going to look for work. Anything. Maybe in a store.

That day I said I’d be a crackerjack clerk … That’s when I fell for you …

Guess it’s raining again.


End file.
